The Secret of Sickness
by AnguishWriter01
Summary: Cancer patient, Angela and her boyfriend, Edward, try to overcome the difficulties of being sick. Will their love overcome? Or will the cookie crumble?


I was reading a book when I heard the familiar click of the door, indicating that the door was opening.

"Edward?", my Angela yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah Ange?", I yell back,still half-absorbed in the the book I was reading. I notice her breath hitch and her slight hesitation before replying.

"I'm gonna head on out,okay?",her melodic voice rings throughout the house.

"Alright",I voice, thinking nothing of it until I hear the friction of skin against skin. Her hands rubbing together;her nervous tick.

I try to tap into her mind,but she effectively blocks me out while singing Barney's athem. When the lyrics ' _I love you, you love me' _become a nuisance and I feel the familiar throbbing of a headache come on, I tap out of her mind. My curiousity got the best of me, and I felt the need to investigate.

With my vampiric speed, I race toward the kitchen, where I find her with one foot out of the door. I reach out and wrap my arms around her waist.I smirk when I feel her gasp, knowing that I scared her. She stands on her tip toes to reach around my neck in a hug. My hands ghost up and down her back causing shivers to run up Angela's spine. I slowly pull away from the embrace. I tilt her chin up so her doe brown eyes connect with my hazel ones.

"Where ya going?", I ask innocently.

She takes a deep breath before answering,"Grocery store, where else?"

I rub my nose up and down her cheek, trying to butter her up. I smile when I hear her heart speed up, knowing that I caused it. I tilt my head down toward her neck. I breath in the sweet scent of her blood. It burns my throat and venom fills my mouth, but I accecpt it whole heartedly. I press my lips above her pulse point,loving how I feel the rythmitic beat of her heart against my mouth.

"E-Edward, I got to go before I'm late!",she persists. I give her a lop sided smile knowing I caught her in a lie.

"What would you be late for,love?", I ask,"It's just the grocery store."

"Where are you going?", I ask, still confused of her where abouts. She holds herself tighter to me, in what must be a death grip for her.

"Angela?", I ask and dread fills me,now scared of the answer.

"The hospital", she mutters in my shirt. Her voice so soft,that if I wasn't a vampire, I wouldn't be able to hear it.

Ever have that feeling when your absolutely dreading something? Like summer vacation ending,or saying goodbye to someone you love? Multiply that feeling by a thousand to see what I'm feelng. I run my hand through her hair. Admiring how the soft strands feel like silk against my cold, calloused ones.

"Why?", my voice going up a few octaves,and I clear my throat to get back my usual sound.

"Well, umm.., they found something in my blood stream and-",she takes a deep breath before answering, " and they think it's cancer."

She looks up at me, as if seeing how I feel about the situation. But I avoid her eyes. I know that if I look into them and see all of the love she has for me, that I will completely lose it.

Cancer. _Cancer._ In my 187 years of life, I have never felt a pain like this. Not even when my mother was sick with the spanish enfluenza. The feeling that your little,imaginary bubble of protection you put around the person you love just popped. And the true terrors of the world that you try to hide from them, is literally screaming in their face. I always thought Romeo was being a bit theatrical when killing himself just for a girl. But now I know exactly what he feels like. We are one in the same. We are in the same boat. The same boat that is slowly sinking to its doom like the Titanic, or heading down the river of sorrow before rapidly plummeting in the waterfall of grief.

I hear a teary hiccup beside me, and I return from my shocked state. But now that I'm out of the numb feeling of dismay,I wish I was still in it. The emotions of sadness, cunfusion,and anger are enough to make my head spin. I always thought things through. I wasn't one to act on impulse. A nice, strategized plan was was just as welcomed as human blood in my book. And now, with this new discovery of _cancer_. It gives me the feeling of walking in a dark, unknown room. Not knowing the obstacles you will face. And the shock you feel when you run into that very obstacle, and feel the hurt.

The feeling of arms tightening around me brings me out of my thoughts. The sensation of salty tears soaking through my shirt makes me hold Angela tighter. And after awhile of her crying, I start to join in on the sad song. Tearless sobs escape my throat against my will. And we stand there in the kitchen, holding onto eachother for dear life.

"I l- love y- you", Angela barely makes out through her sniffles. A hearty laugh escapes me.

"I love you too", I whisper into her hair. She looks up at me, and I barely see her brown irises through the haze of her strained, red veins.

"For all eternity?", She asks.

"For all eternity!", I clarify. With that I press my lips to hers. I hear her heart flip, and I sigh against her lips knowing I won't hear it anymore. I trail my lips to her neck. I sigh against her soft, tan skin. I look up into her chocolate, brown eyes. I see all the love she has for me. I give one more peck to her lips before I pull away and grab her hand.

"Come on! Before we're late", I say while pulling her hand. I pull our bodies out the door. When the door is locked tight, I leisurely jog at a human pace.

"Where are we going?", she says, trying to keep up with me. I abrutely stop and turn around to face her. She runs into my chest, and backs away from the hard impact.

"Your doctor's visit. Where else?"


End file.
